


All In Good Fun

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Whump, Gen, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 13. Set after DoB. A day of swimming turns a little sour with a miss-timed cannonball.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949440
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	All In Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober Day 13 theme: "breathe in, breathe out". Didn't really know what to do with the prompts that were suggested, so I decided to go by theme instead.  
> Since Day 12 dealt with quite a heavy subject, I decided to put some very light whump in the spotlight for this one. I feel like minor whump needs some loving, too.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

"Here comes the Snotman!" It's about the only warning Hiccup gets before a 16-year-old slightly taller than him and definitely heavier than him jumps from a short cliff only to end up directly on top of him, surprising them both as Hiccup wasn't expecting to be ambushed and Snotlout wasn't expecting for someone to be below him.

Sinking into the water they chose as their swimming spot for the day, Snotlout and Hiccup end up submerged. One more so than the other before the former rises to the surface. That this lake isn't the deepest on Berk is probably a fortunate thing.

While Snotlout manages to break through the surface on his own strength, Hiccup is quickly pulled up by a hand grabbing his arm and when he finally breeches himself, he hears yelling.

"Snotlout, what were you thinking?! You could've hurt him!" Astrid shouts at the other teen, her grip on Hiccup is tight and she's angry.

"Uh, so? Hiccup should've gone out of the way! I yelled and everything!" Snotlout puts up a defense, crossing his arms as he glares at both of his friends. One who glares at him angrily and one who's coughing up a storm to get all of that water out of his lungs. For being under so shortly, there sure is a lot of it.

"So? You gave him no time to react!" Ruffnut sides with Astrid and Hiccup on this. She had been in the process of breaking their current record of how long she and her brother can hold their breath underwater when the incident happened. She's all for violence and pranks, but that wasn't exactly fair.

That Hiccup was at the short end of the stick might have something to do with it, too.

"Since when are you such a stickler for details, Ruff?" Snotlout asks.

"Since when are you such an idiot, Snot? Oh right, since you were born." Ruffnut argues back.

"He has a stump, Snotlout! You can't expect him to swim like you!" At least not yet, but that isn't the point Astrid is trying to make. Besides, it's swimming trips like this that are going to help Hiccup get more acclimated to his stump.

"He's coughing a lot, he could get sick!" Fishlegs remarks, noticing that Hiccup's fit hasn't quite ceased.

"Ugh!"

As they continue to argue, and Snotlout vehemently denies his wrong in this, Hiccup swims to the bank where Toothless is waiting for him, whimpering.

"I'm-I'm fine, Bud." He tells him in between coughs, but the Night Fury paws at him, trying to urge him out of the water.

He may as well. He feels like he swallowed half the lake and there's a dull throbbing in his chest. It's minor, maybe from the water he breathed in, maybe from the coughing, but it's enough to end his fun for today.

"Wait, you're leaving?!" Snotlout calls out to him when he notices Hiccup getting out.

"Yes, I'm leaving." He says back and grabs his tunic and boot as Toothless hands them to him. He dresses quickly, his coughing barely lessening in the meantime.

"Good job, Snotlout," Tuffnut says sarcastically.

"And by that, I mean that you didn't do a good job."

"Uh yeah, I figured."

"Aw, Hiccup, don't leave." Fishlegs tries to call him back, but Hiccup is already dressed and up on Toothless' back.

"I have stuff to do anyway, so you guys just have fun without me." Hiccup tells them before he and Toothless take off for home, leaving the others with a sour mood.

The Dragon Riders watch them leave before staring at Snotlout.

"What?!"


End file.
